Disney's Animal Kingdom
This is a new Disney Animal Kingdom located in Montreal. It contains the existing lands with new lands. Already their is plans for a new park in Ilinois. Australia An area in between Africa and South America to form the Mega-Land Gondwana The Sheep Station The Sheep Station is a replacement for Festival of the lion King. It is themed as an Australian Sheep Station. It contains a Petting Zoo featuring Sheep, Goats, and other Livestock. It also contains Cattle holding pens, featuring some of the Larger Livestock like Cattle as well as Water Bufallo, Camels, and Wild Boars. There are also Camel Rides where people can take a tour of it. The Ranch Station Cafateria The Sheep Station Cafateria offers a variety of Australian style dishes in the traditional Australian ”station” (Ranch) style setting to fit in with the theme of the nearby The Sheep Station. Dishes include Roast Lamb/Pork/Beef dinners, Lamb and Pork Chops and steak. All served with a selection of vegetables, Mashed potato and Gravy. During busier seasons, some seatings also include a show from our in-house folk band, playing classic Australian songs and reciting classic Australian Poetry, such as the works of Banjo Patterson. The band often include a few “Australian to Canadian” translations to ensure that the guests aren’t lost. Guests obviously from Australia are often “Pulled out” of the audience to participate in the show. Walk-Roo-Through A larger, scaled up version of The Toronto Zoo's Outdoor Walkthrough in a large field in between The Sheep Station and and Urulu. filled with various Marsupials, like various Kangaroos, Wallabies, Emus, Wallaroos, and Koalas. Dingo Cavern A large cave-inspired Enclosure in Urulu beside Peranitie cave. It has 3 animal exhibets. The first one (clockwise) is a large Pen with Dingos. The 2cd is an aviary for Wedge-tailed Eagles and the 3rd is a terarium for Goanna. Perentie Cave Australia has some of the most deadly snakes in the world, as well as some of the strangest looking lizards (such as the Frill Neck lizard). This cavern is in of Urulu. This is self directed, with several aboriginal style cave paintings explaining stories told about the animals on display. Urulu Spelunking Tours: Journey to the base of the Red Rock A Dark Ride in the south of large recreation of Urulu in line of TDL's Pooh. The premise is that you are going on an adventure to the base of the rock to visit the caves. You board mini Off-road vehicles outdoors on a "track." You pass some animal areas and eventually start into a small cave at the base of the rock. Once inside, odd lighting, noises, and music begins. Suddenly, the far rock wall opens, and you enter (each vehicle through a separate door into a separate room) a glowing chamber. You then take a trek through the Dreamtime of Australian Aborigine mythology that shows the creation of everything. Although this is not directly related to animals, it does involve many animal-based references throughout the stories. At night, Ayers rock will have lighting that makes it appear to glow green. Koala County Koalas (from an aboriginal word meaning “without drink” sleep 20+ hours a day and seldom leave the tree they call home, yet have become one of the most popular parts of Australian fauna. In Koala County either head up to our raised viewing platform where you can see Koalas as they are in the wild, or (for an upcharge) have an experience you’d normally have to travel thousands of miles for – the opportunity to cuddle one of Australia’s most popular creatures. And you might just spot some other famous Australian birds and marsupials. Platypi River In The River, you may just be able to spot a few Platypi as they forage for food, build burrows, and otherwise go about their lives in this as true-to-nature possible enclosure. They’re not alone, you'll also find Water rats, Crocodiles, and other Australian fauna. Aboriganee Totems A "welcoming committee" of towering totem structures ranging from 8 to 15 feet tall starts your journey through the Australian Magic World. In both Australian and North American aboriginal cultures, totems are symbols of a clan, family, or individual. In Australia, each totem is an animal representing a human characteristic, and in Native American tradition, nine different animals accompany each person through life as guides. The totems depict a koala, platypus, crocodile, kangaroo, Tasmanian devil, and kookaburra. See which totem animal "calls" to you! Tasmanian Tiger Twister A roller Coaster through an abandoned Gravel pit, a Mine filled River Bed, and a Bushfire. Corroborre Theatre Corroroborre being a ceremonial meeting of Aboriginal Tribes, creating the perfect place and name for a theatre style attraction. Corroborre Theatre offers guests an opportunity to learn the stories the people of the land tell of the Animals they share it with. During the daytime, Corroborree Theatre is home to “Dreaming the Animals”. In this show you will be introduced to some of the Animals you’ll find in Experience Australia; Dreamtime stories often tell that the Animals that exist now once had forms similar to humans, and explain the unusual features of some of the fauna (as well as Flora and geography, but those are out of scope for this show); however much like Western fairy tales and myths, they also include important moral and ethical lessons, or explain the laws of the tribe – they are more than just mere stories. You’ll hear some of these stories as you’re introduced to some of the animals you’ll encounter elsewhere in the Experience Australia area. Western Fairy tales and myths often also include monsters or ghosts to help encourage and reinforce good behaviour, on this point Aboriginal culture is no different. In “Dreamtime After Dark” you’ll hear some of the stories Aboriginal tribes tell of monsters, such as the Bunyip, the Yowie, and Yara-ma-Yara-Who. Due to its scary nature, this show is not suitable for younger guests. South America A land in between Australa and Africa, both make up the land of Gondwana. Kapok Bridge A large bridge that branches off from South America. Animal Exhibets Hoofstock Enclosure Under Kapok Bridge, featuring Capybaras, Tapirs, Deer, Peccarys, and Ground Dwelling Rodents like Agoutis Treetop Trail Bridges strewn across Banyan Trees provide up close and personal encounters with Birds, Reptiles and amphibians, and Monkeys. Temple of the Caiman An aquarium themed as an Incan temple featuring various Fish, Waterfowl, Aquatic mammals, and Reptiles and amphibians, including Caimans. Jaguar Canyon A Ravine with Jaguars and other cats. North America A land reaching along the northern side of Asia, next to Europe, which would replace Rafiki's Planet Watch and the Railway. Mt. Great Plains Trails Mt. Great Plains Trails will be the animal exhibit area for this part of the park. It will be located behind the Lodge and will be a curved circular path. In the middle of the circle will be foliage around a large watchtower that people can climb in small numbers and use binoculars to view the exhibits from above. Entering the trail, you instantly see the awe inspiring Great Plains and a herd of Bison, Mustang, Pronghorn, and Deer, this then slowly transitions to swamp as Elk and Moose and other swamp dwelling animal exhibits are shown. There is then a break as birds of prey are shown in smaller exhibits, and a small aviary cage over a pond near the path that holds Swans, Loon, sparrows and others. Then the carnivore exhibits come up starting with smaller solitary exhibits for Wolverine, Lynx, Bobcat, and Mountain Lion, then opening up into larger exhibits for the two highlight attractions of the path, the massive Grizzly, and the smart, dangerous pack of Grey Wolves. Scaly Caverns A cave in the same Mountain as Western River Rapids, Sasquatch Attack, and Mammoth Falls. It features many Reptile Terrariums. The Lost world of Mammoth Falls Beneath Mt. Great Plains exists a hidden world. A world lost in time where some of the last of the giants of the past live. A world where Sloths are not slow, and rather then cats chasing them. A world where Armadillos are so big, their shells can be tapped forever and not felt. A world where Elephants always have bad hair days. A world where we first came into this world. This world is... the lost world of Mammoth Falls. The exterior of Mammoth Falls is a boulder-strewn, soggy pine forest landscape representing North America 10,000 years ago, as well as the Swamp seen in Mt. Great Plains. In the pre-show, scientists tell how they discvered this lost world and animals we may experience. The jeep ride features encounters with giant sloths, glyptodonts, sabre tooth cats, mastodons, mammoths and their primitive human hunters. Western River Rapids In the back are will be home to a large Mesa-looking building. This boat adventure, taken from the original MK concept, will feature some of Tall Tale's and the real South West's famous creatures. A whimsical version (think WoM-style) of rattlers, Blue the Ox, Buffalo, etc. will be along the way with a catchy theme song. Sasquatch Attack! This is bassicly Expidition Everest with a Bigfoot, Minecarts, and a Shootout with the Mafia. Dino Istutue The newly relocated DinoLand U.S.A, now set in Montana. The excavator You are taken as guinea pigs by a crazy paleontologist who wants to explore the "boneyard" a bit deeper. All's going well when mysteriously, the bones come to life and the eggs of 1000 raptors hatch from a 65 million year slumber. Cretacous Trail Cretaceous Trail is more fleshed out, like its fantastic sister trails in Africa Asia, and North America, with living prehistoric animal exhibits including various crocodiles, turtles, various birds, and primitive Mammels, many of the animals are Found in the Carribian. Dinosaur Hatchery An area where People can interact a bit with AA dinosaurs. A hatchery where baby dinos are be exhibited. It is a great educational oprotunity for kids, and it has a couple of humorous elements, such as baby dinos spitting at random times. They could have cast members have jr. dinokeepers, which are kids who are supposed to help out take care of the "dinos" alongside adults. Dinosaur Safari Park Storytellers dressed as Scientists will be scattered around Dinoland USA spreading the story that connects the 3 E-tickets in the land about the Scientists responsible for bringing Aladar to the present (Dinosaur) being rivals with the Paleontologists responsible for cloning the DNA from Dinsoaur bones (The Excavator) are at odds with each other and are bound to have an epic showdown of wit and firepower (Dinosaur Safari Park). With the rescue of Aladar, the scientists behind Dinoland have finally been able to "restore" the long extinct Dinosaurs in an extremely successful breeding program. Now, in order to help funding of further research, the scientists have set up a "Dino-Zoo-fari" where guests could ride in jeeps and see exhibit after exhibit of living, breathing dinosaurs. Unfortunately, A cloning company intends to sabotage the scientists' breeding efforts by stealing the dinosaurs for their own experiments. Can you help the scientists out in time? And what would happen if the Allosaurus (what? we could not bring back a T-rex) was accidentally set free? Europe Reaching along the northern side of Asia, the bamboo and other areas give way to the trees of the classic northern European forests. Smaller mountains sit near Everest, creating a continuation of the mountain range (although the Himilayans don't actually reach the Eurpoean ranges, we'll pretend, ok). A small European village (northern European along the mountains area moving down more toward the classic French, German, and Italianate style moving toward Australia). The forest trek features the animals also listed in other posts. A walkway will extend past Kali (which will be extend a bit after the initial hill to include a second small lift and more rapids). This will come out near the lodge through the forest near the moutain base. Loch Ness Monster: We Predators are now Prey The story begins like this: First the line enters a collapsing old Scottish castle. As the line progresses you can view information and pictures of the beast's sightings. Finally a slected amount of people enter the boarding station thorugh a window you can see the tranquil loch with a huge black figure swimming about it. Suddenly as we leave the Qunue, the lights begin to flicker and then fail. Next you hear a gut-wrenching growl, you look at the window and there are two red eyes gleaming back. the lights come on and you board the ride. First the boat goes out into the loch where it is disturbed by rough bumping( extremely sharp turns) and distubances in the water. Next your boat goes into a dark cave with looming red eyes. your boat now goes onto steel track onto a hill lift towards the red eyes. As soon as you get to the top, the monster show its full form and tries to take a snap at you, but your boat has other plans. The boat now plummets through a huge drop into sheer darkness and into a series a sharp turns and sudden drops where the monster attacks at your boat now and then. Then you finally see a way out the cave but the monster blocks it. Your boat then takes a small drop downward and into a splash zone getting you soaked! Now you return from your journey to do what your please. Wolf Mountain Along the lower peaks sits Wolf Mountain. This Dark Ride featuring open-sided cars that resemble sleds. You run through some small caves and past many animals, including Eurpean Wolves. Gaston's Lodge Ok. Perhaps DEAD animals aren't quite so appropriate, but this antler-laden lodge will feature a stage show similar to the drinking scene in the stage show. It also has other drinking songs (tailored, of course) in a pan-European festhaus-pub-lodge style. HMS Endeavour A sign of the shared history between Australia and Europe. Captain James Cook (RN) made his name for his voyages of discovery in the Pacific ocean, with notable achievements including the mapping of the East Coast of Australia, New Zealand and Hawaii, amongst others. Whilst waiting in the queue you can watch Movies to explore the voyages of Cook, and the discoveries his voyages brought. The ride itself is otherwise a typical swinging inverter ship found elsewhere, themed as a ship in the Royal Navy. Animal Exhibits Ibex Mountain A mountain near Wolf Mountain featuring Ibexes Deer Corral A walkthrough Enclosure with Fallow Deer. Lynx Island An island with Spanish Lynxes. A breeding program for them will be set up there. River Walk An indoor building themed as a Park housing an aviary housing European Birds, reptile house, and aquarium. Antarctica In the southeast of the Park where Dinoland USA is in DAKF will be taken over by a small land designated to the icy realm. Cave of Ice The major attraction, an indoor area themed like an ice cave (Ice Station Cool on steroids) with penguins and antarctic seals and a large tank of antarctic fish and algae. Giants of Antarctica A 20 minute 3D movie revolving around the larger Creatures from Antarctica's past and the Giants of what lie beneath the Waves of Antarctica. Blue Whale The blue whale coaster is a Vekoma kiddie coaster. The train is painted like a blue whale with a cute face on the front. Your kids will love this roller coaster. They'll be begging to go back on! There also educational displays on Blue Whales for older kids. Colossal Squid Colossal Squid Swing is a HUSS Giant Frisbee Ride like MaXair at Cedar Point. This is one of three that exist. also includes a small Museum on Giant and Colossal Squids for older kids. Penguin Playground An Antarctic themed playground area that would have a water area for the summer. Penguin Central Penguin Central is the main shop in Antarctica. They have penguin items, Antarctica Mickey ears and any other Antarctica related items you want. You can also get Antarctica I.D. bracelets and necklaces. The Coldest Continent Shop: The CC shop (as some people say) is steered towards the collectors market with scale versions of a mountain, penguins, colossal squid and seals. They also have limited edition items, regular Mickey ears and stuffed animals for little and big kids alike! The Antarctic Diner This is a simple diner that serves fries to cookies. This is a place you would go for a light meal. The theme of this restaurant is of course: Antarctica! The walls are painted like ice and the chairs and tables are made to look like ice blocks. Beastly Falls Set in an dig site, a team of Geologist take you on a tour of a Cavern in Arabia, although locals don't dare venture into it, because they belive it is where Demons and other evil creatures dwell. But scientists, being scientists dismiss them as myth. But these are no myths... Dragon Temple Explore an ancient temple dedicated one of the most famous mythical Creature but be warned not to go too deep as the ancient Drakon has awakend after a 100.. ok, hour slumber. This intense innovative new coaster type attraction combines the thrills of roller coasters and the experience of EMVs as we go through an ancient temple and encounter the Awakening Drakon. Trouble starts as soon as we lock ourselves inside the sacrificial chamber and the walls reveal thousands of snakes slowly slithering towards you. Things don't get any better when we ride an old mine train and are pursued by an angry giant Drakon and are ultimately wrapped in its coils ready for feeding. Kraken Lagoon You are taken on a tour of the Cavern's vast Lagoons by a former US Navy SEAL Geologist. But lurking in the depths of it are 2 Sea Monsters: the Kraken, and the Leavaiathen. Category:Theme Parks